Goodbye  my beloved child
by tealana
Summary: We all eventually come to terms when this happens...some cry, some shout and some disappear for days-how would you cope if you lost the most important and special best friend that is also your adopted child. you may need tissues.


A/N: You may need tissues, if you ever lost a beloved family member. You may review and post on your profile if you wish. Would be greatly appreciated and honoured as this is dedicated to my beloved best mate, Lucki Marie Ryan. **RIP **my dearest, sweetest and beautiful little girl. **2/11/2003-2/8/2011.**

Summary: Mikey has to face the hardest and most heartbreaking situation that we all must face, eventually sooner or later at some point in life. What would you do to spend what time you have left with your beloved best friend and child? Even though she is a cat?

**Goodbye—my beloved daughter**.

Written by TR-H  
>3rd august, 2011<p>

The day began, just like any other day—or as it supposedly seemed to be and expected.

The turquoise terrapin woke up, stretching his arms up above him and rolled over to his side—gazed down the side of the bed. Breathed in then exhaled as he reached down to pet his beloved marmalade feline that laid beside the bed in her little plushy futon.

Running his fingers through her soft fur, starting from her head then down the back of her neck and softly said, greeting. "Mornin' girl—hungry?"

The small marmalade feline rose her little head up, gazing her terrapin father—with abnormal widen glance, followed with a panting breathe then laid her head down once again. Mikey raised a concerned, wary brow—remained silent as he threw the covers away and immediately knelt down beside his beloved cat.

Gently placing both hands around her little fragile body and when he did, the sudden sharp pain—stabbed him in his chest. The orange clad terrapin sensed instantly that something was wrong, leaving the cat laying in the plush futon as he slid both his hands underneath and tried to gently carry her out of the room to his older brother's room.

Don was sound asleep when the door swung open, allowing a bright light within and upon his face—waking him. "Who is that? Can't a turtle get some sleep round here?" Don annoyingly whined. "Donnie, something is wrong with Klunk." Mikey panicked.

Don looked over his shoulder with a half opened eye and placed his head down on his pillow then said. "She seems fine to me, now let me go back to sleep."

The unmasked olive skinned terrapin returned back to sleep and resumed snoring. Mikey glared his brother with disgust, quickly placed his daughter down on the floor while he attempted to wake his brother again and demanded for help. Grasping the bed frame and flipped upon it side, making the snoring terrapin to fall out and wake him properly. "Ok—What's the big idea, jerk off." Don snapped, angrily. "Don't get hissy at me! Klunk is having trouble breathing and I demand you to help me find out, why she can't breathe." Mikey bark back, angrily—trying to keep the tears back as he could feel that there may not be a chance of saving his beloved best mate and daughter.

Don's eyes widen with surprise and shock—quickly gulped then replied, softly. "Ok, give me a second and I'll take a look at her."

Both terrapins quickly went to the infirmary and prepped the bed for the breathlessly panting feline. Mikey stood right beside her, hoping and praying for a miracle as he waited while Don tried his best to assist with Klunk's breathing.

Gently inserted the tube down her throat, hopefully prayed it would work.

"Mikey." Don called, softly. No response. "Mikey." Don called once again.

Mikey looked up with tears already filling up in his eyes and began to slowly stream down his cheeks. "Mikey, could you wait outside—_please_."

Lovingly and gently petted her little head, softly kissed her then left the room.

**...One hour later... **

Don, let a short disappointing sigh as he felt like a failure—turning all machines off, gently pulled the breathing tube out from her mouth and covered her body with a clean white sheet then quickly washed his hand and grabbed a clean cloth as he walked out of the infirmary to the living room where he saw Mikey pacing back and forth, waiting.

Don felt the heartbreaking feeling within his own heart as he knew this would devastate his baby brother. Quietly walked closer and stopped as he waited for Mikey to stop pacing—after the fourth turned, he faced Don and knew immediately that Klunk had passed away.

Mikey's eyes filled with uncontrollable warm tears and streamed down his cheeks as he dropped to his knees and covered his face, cried—heartbrokenly soundlessly sobbed. Don couldn't stop his own tears from falling as he walked to his baby brother's side and knelt down—draping his arms around the devastated terrapin.

"_I'm so sorry, mikey—I tried, really tried_." Don whispery apologised. Mikey pulled away and disappeared in the infirmary, leaving his brother kneeling on the floor in the living room when the other members of the family finally woke up and noticed that Don was kneeling on the floor, crying.

The old rat walked to his son's side as he was followed by Leo while Raph remained back. "What is the matter, my son?" He asked. "Master Splinter, I tried—I really tried." Don sobbed.

The blue clad terrapin confusedly blinked and said. "Tried to do what?"

"Leo, Look." Raph told him as he finally joined the group and grasped his shoulder, making him look to his right. Mikey had walked out, cradling Klunk within his arms—nuzzling in her body, soundlessly sobbed.

The three terrapins remained where they stood as their sensei walked to Mikey and reassuringly apologetically said. "Oh, my son. I'm so sorry—it is ok to cry, I know she loved every minute, everything you did for Klunk."

Mikey gazed his sensei with teary red glance and nodded then left the lair, carrying Klunk's body in his arms. The old rat remained still, watching his youngest son walk away and left the lair. Two tears were shed for gentle, playful and loving feline. Raph thought to follow after his baby brother but he was stopped as splinter held one arm up, barring his path. The red clad terrapin obeyed and stepped back then softly asked, wondered curiously. "Shouldn't we be going after him, master splinter?"

"No." The old rat replied. "Why not, sensei?" Leo asked. "As one door closes, another will open—let him be, he'd come to us when he needs us." Master Splinter answered, turned around and faced his other three sons then walked away—waiting for Mikey to return.

Donatello, Raphael and Leonardo obeyed as they were instructed—looked to the door, where their brother disappeared through. Let a shuddering sigh then followed their sensei to the living room and waited.

_**...topside...**_

He went to find the perfect untouched ground—near the river. In the distance he saw a tree, that just flowered with new pink blossoms. Cradling Klunk closer to his plastron, walking to the tree then placed his beloved pet down on the grass as he began to dig a grave.

When finally dug the grave, more tears were shed as he stood up and walked to Klunk and picked her body up then gently placed her down in the grave—picked one handful of earth then slowly opened his hand, allowing the fresh dirt to fall upon her.

Silently and lovingly prayed for a safe journey.

Trying to keep hold his cries back while he buried Klunk in the earth.

When he finally placed the last of the dirt over the grave, he dropped to his knees and released a heartbreaking howling cry with a continuous river of broken tears.

_**...three hours later...**_

Crying to the point, he eyes were red—as he couldn't shed no more tears as his eyes were beginning to become dry and sore. Sitting beside the grave, releasing a shuddery sigh as he ran his hand along the soft earth and whispery said. _"I love you Klunk maple Hamato. You were more than just a pet, and friend—you were my daughter. One in a million and you shall forever and always be in my—heart! There is where you shall forever and always stay. Goodbye Klunk—see you in heaven."_

Standing up to his feet then walked back to the lair with a broken heart, felt lost and lonely.

_**...back in the lair...**_

Waiting anxiously for mikey to return—the three terrapins couldn't begin to understand how their baby brother must be feeling, this is the one thing that Master Splinter knew all too well. Trying the best he could to stay strong for his youngest son as he would need them and their support more than ever.

The door opened and light footsteps were heard as they treaded through the entrance corridor. Leo was the first to stand and to the turquoise terrapin's side. Reassuringly grasped his shoulder and assuringly said. "You ok? Want to talk?"

Mikey shook his head and softly replied. "No." Then continued on slowly walked away, taking himself from his older brother's assuring embrace—Leo watched his brother walked away and abruptly released a soft worrying sigh.

Then Leo felt a reassuring grasped upon his own shoulder, turned and looked over his shoulder—seeing his father standing behind him, softly and reassuringly gazed. "Give your brother some time, he knows that we are here for him."

Leo nodded and followed his sensei to the kitchen—drank the relaxing aromatherapy tea with his brothers. Meanwhile Mikey went to bed, laid down and cried himself to sleep as he was deeply heartbroken and depressed.

_**...the next morning...**_

Mikey didn't want to get out of bed as he was too upset to eat or do anything as he normally would—especially when Klunk was alive. But he knew that couldn't just lock himself away—Klunk wouldn't want him to mourn her forever even though it was devastating to loose her, so soon.

Tears filled in his eyes then streamed down his cheeks—sighed shuddery as he pushed himself up to his feet. Tying his mask, elbow, knee pads and belt then collected all of Klunk's belongings—placing them in a box.

Mikey packed the box away in the far corner of his room, until he decided what to do with the items. Shuddery sighed once more, turned around and walked to the door—grasped the handle and opened it. Just he was about to walk out, mikey saw something that he knew that couldn't be possible—Klunk was sitting in the doorway, looking up to mikey and softly mewed, Mikey knelt down and reached towards the marmalade shade then unexpectedly. Klunk stood up, stretching up and made her forehead touched Mikey's while she purred then pulled away, giving him a lick upon his terrapin nose then suddenly she disappeared before his eyes.

Two more tears were shed, not heartbroken—two warm everlasting glittering tears of eternal love. A warming smile tugged upon his face—stood up then quickly went to his desk and begun writing a poem, dedicating to his beloved child.

_**...a few minutes later...**_

Leo exhaled softly as he stood outside his baby brother's bedroom door. At first he hesitated to knock, thought to walk away and leave him in peace so he may grieve then realised if he walked away—it will not help Mikey to heal. Returning back to the door and raised his hand then softly knocked and waited for an answer. No verbal response, the blue clad terrapin knocked once more and softly called, requestingly asked. "Mikey—It is Leo, may I come in?"

No response, the door opened and mikey stood—silently calmed. "How are you holding up, lil brother?" Leo calmly inquired, sympathy. "Yep." Mikey answered, returned back to his desk and resumed writing his poem.

Leo raised a concerned brow and followed after his brother, reassuringly grasped his shoulder and softly asked. "What you writing?"

"Just a little poem for Klunk." Mikey answered. "Mikey." Leo called. "Yes." Mikey replied, softly. Leo exhaled softly and softly answered. "Are you gonna be ok?"

"No—but I know that I will be." Mikey replied, honestly.

The blue clad terrapin softly petted his shoulder, turned on his heel and walked to the door then turned back—softly smiled then walked out, closing the door behind him. Mikey sighed the page when he finished the poem then framed it with a photo of himself and Klunk.

Hanging the frame on the wall, softly sighed as he trailed his finger over the photo and whispery said. "Goodbye—my beloved child. You will be here—with me, _always._"

_**...the end...**_

_**Read and review—the song that I have chosen in dedication for this one-shot fiction and as I have chosen for my own beloved that has recently passed so soon and sudden. **_

_**Vitamin C—Friends forever...I know, it is a song usually chosen to be dedicated for two close best friends but this song was and is appropriate, as my cat was more than a pet and a friend—she was my child, my daughter. **_

_**Tootles. **_


End file.
